


Pet Names

by Pigeon



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeon/pseuds/Pigeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following prompt by <span><a href="http://weesta.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://weesta.livejournal.com/"><b>weesta</b></a></span>-  <i>"Isn't it practically canon that Jeff's pet name for Jensen would be "sweetheart"? But what does Jensen call Jeff?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Names

"Darling, heart, doll, angel, baby, dearest, sunshine..."

"What's wrong with your name?"

"Nothing's wrong with it." Jeff stretched out on the bed, sheets sliding down his chest, cotton pooling around his hips. "Peanut, pumpkin, popsy..."

"I refuse to believe anyone ever called you _popsy_." Jensen tucked his legs underneath him and reached out to trace an old faint scar that lay just below Jeff's lowest rib, the skin a shade paler. "It's idiotic. I don't know why you'd even want to be called _popsy_."

Jeff laughed, "S'not that, I don't honestly." He caught Jensen's hand as it started to wander, fingertips brushing vague arabesques along his flank. "It's just interesting. You don't even call Bisou any pet-names."

"So?" Jensen shrugged. "You gave her a nice name. I _like_ her name. I _like_ your name."

"I'm glad, but I like your name, and I like Bisou's name and I still manage to call you both Sweetheart as often as not. And sometimes Princess when you – _hey!_ " Jeff slapped away Jensen's sharp pinching fingers from his side and rolled them both over so Jensen lay trapped beneath him, all slim muscles and smooth skin.

"Does it matter?" Jensen asked, arching his back slightly, feeling Jeff press him more solidly down onto the bed. "Do you really want me to call out _Honey_ or _Baby_ instead of Jeff?"

"Nope, I have to admit, " Jeff pressed a kiss just below Jensen's ear before placing small, nibbling bites along his jawline. "I quite enjoy hearing you call out my name. Loudly and repeatedly."

"So, then?"

"Hmm?" Jeff murmured as he mouthed at Jensen's throat, bruising up the skin prettily. "Just curious why you seem to avoid them. Unless you're drunk, of course."

"Oh?" Jensen tilted his chin up to give Jeff further access. "I remember calling you Grizzly last week, but that was just because you were too lazy to trim your beard."

Teeth scraping lightly over collarbone, hands smoothing downwards, lighting along ribcage to the flat of Jensen's stomach. "You don't remember what you called me after you downed that bottle of champagne at New Year? Or after my birthday party when you'd been doing shots of tequila and we ended up naked on the lawn?"

Jensen blinked as Jeff's hands found his hips, large thumbs digging in firmly into the hollows. "Was just 'Jeff' I'm sure."

Jeff smiled slow and dirty, his voice dropping down low and gruff. " _Butch_ , Sweetheart, you called me _Butch_."

Jensen flushed, a vague hint of memory coming back to him. "Oh."

Jeff laughed.


End file.
